The Legendary Scourge
|oblivion = |morrowind = }} Quests *Fetch Me That Book! Known locations Morrowind *Tel Fyr, Hall of Fyr *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library *Vivec City, Hall of Justice Secret Library *Vivec City, Hlaalu Records Oblivion * Cloud Ruler Temple East Wing. Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum (Does not count for Fetch me that Book!) *Steepfall Burrow, was in the chest with Noster's Helmet. *The Chest in Bleak Falls Barrow, right next to the draugr overlord, near the dragonwall. *Shadowgreen Cavern. *This book is in Volunruud and need to do the quest Silenced Tongues that you get while trying to enter the Eldar's Cairn Door. *After you climb the waterfall in Stony Creek Cave you enter Kagrenzel and it will be in a chest nearby. *High Gate Ruins. *If the official add-on Dragonborn ''is installed, it can be found in Hrodulf's House in Solstheim. The quest indicator for Fetch me that Book! will therefore not be visible when you are not in Solstheim. Contents ''"Not till the very evening they came," answered he, and then told of his dealings with Mehrunes Dagon's thralls, saying that Mackkan would find it easier to whistle on the wind's tracks and go on a fool's errand than to fight his toads. Then said Mackkan: "Now see to thy safety henceforward, And stick to thy parts and thy pride; Or this mallet of mine, Malacath's Scourge, Will meet with thine ear of a surety. For quick as I can cry "Equality", Though eight arms thou couldst boast of, Such bumps thou shalt comb on thy brainpan, Thou that breakest the howes of the dead." EXPLICATION: The mace Scourge, Blessed of Malacath, Mackkan's legendary weapon, forged from sacred ebony in the Fountains of Fickledire, has ever been the bane of the Dark Kin, and many a black spirit has been hurled back into Oblivion with a single blow of this bold defender of the friendless. Scourge now hangs within the armory of Battlespire, ready to take up in the name of the Emperor against the Daedric Lords. Bugs *Used in a misc quest given by the librarian of the college of winterhold, if one claims the book before accepting the quest, the quest will be bugged, the questmark endlessly pointing at the chest, with the book forever stuck in the players inventory a quest item. On the other hand, if you use the console and "player.drop 0001AD0A 1" (no quotes, no os, just zeros, and don't forget the quantity number 1), the undroppable quest item will drop. When you pick it up, you will get a message that you have satisfied the quest and should return to the librarian to turn it in. *Killing Vokun before getting the quest from Winterhold College will result in the access gate to the chest that contains the book will not open. Appearances * * * de:Die legendäre Geißel es:El azote legendario fr:Le fléau légendaire it:Il leggendario flagello ru:Легендарный Бич Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Morrowind: Books